The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
The phrase social network may be used to refer to a group of technologies (e.g. Web-based and mobile technologies) that allow for users to engage in a quasi-real-time, interactive dialogue. For example, the use of such social networking websites have allowed for long lost friends to be reunited, long-distance friendships to be easily maintained, and information to be broadcast to groups of people.
Social networks may allow for the sharing and distribution of data amongst friends, colleagues, and even total strangers. The advent of powerful handheld, electronic devices has enabled the use of social networks on these handheld, electronic devices. Unfortunately, while the use of such handheld device may be convenient, the display screens incorporated into such devices tend to be small and, therefore, cannot display large quantities of data.